lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Posąg Tawaret
, egipską boginię płodności i opiekunkę nowo narodzonych dzieci, trzymającą dwa krzyże . Co najmniej od XIX wieku, kiedy to Czarna Skała przybyła na Wyspę, komnata znajdująca się w postumencie posągu była zamieszkiwana przez Jacoba, tajemniczego mężczyznę, przed którym odpowiadali Inni i stróża Wyspy, a zarazem śmiertelnego wroga mężczyzny w czerni. W nieznanych okolicznościach posąg został zniszczony przed rokiem 1974, lecz mimo tego, w jego cieniu rozegrało się jeszcze kilka dramatycznych wydarzeń. }} | Zniszczone= | Zbudowane przez= | Zniszczone przez=''Czarna Skała'' rzucona przez falę. | Znalezione przez=Sayid, Sun, Jin (2004) Jacob, Sawyer, Miles, Jin, Juliet (przeskoki w czasie) | Kontrolowane przez=Jacob | Cel istnienia= | Galeria=Posąg Tawaret - obrazy }} Posąg egipskiej bogini Tawaret to olbrzymia statua, która została zbudowana przez nieznanych mieszkańców Wyspy kilkaset lat przed katastrofą lotu 815. Posąg przedstawia , egipską boginię płodności i opiekunkę nowo narodzonych dzieci. Co najmniej od XIX wieku komnata znajdująca się w postumencie posągu była zamieszkiwana przez Jacoba, tajemniczego mężczyznę, przed którym odpowiadali Inni. Wygląd Posąg stał nad brzegiem oceanu. Przed zniszczeniem miał około 75 metrów wysokości, co sprawia, że był on jednym z największych na świecie. Przedstawiał boginię Tawaret zwróconą ku oceanowi i trzymającą w rękach opuszczonych wzdłuż ciała dwa znaki . Na czteropalczastych stopach statuy znajdowały się sandały. Poza tym bogini była "ubrana" w przepaskę na biodrach oraz niewielkie nakrycie głowy. Poza ilością palców u stóp boginię wyróżniała głowa hipopotama. Historia thumb|left|220px|Posąg widziany przez podróżników w czasie. Posąg został wybudowany jakiś czas przed XIX stuleciem naszej ery przez nieznaną kulturę, której dziełem była także świątynia, ruiny czy tunele. Kilkaset lat przed lotem 815 komnatę w postumencie statui zamieszkiwał Jacob. W pomieszczeniu znajdowały się kolumny wzmacniające. W tym pomieszczeniu tajemniczy mężczyzna tworzył swoisty arras. W tym okresie na Wyspę przypłynął sprowadzony przez Jacoba nieznany okręt. Jego przybycie obserwowali u podnóży posągu Jacob i jego śmiertelny wróg, między którymi doszło do wymiany zdań. Ponadto w nieznanym czasie, przed wybudowaniem studni, grupa podróżników w czasie, James Ford, Miles Straume, Juliet Burke oraz Jin-Soo Kwon podczas jednego z przeskoków obserwowali statuę z miejsca, w pobliżu którego później wybudowano Orchideę. thumb|right|220px|''Czarna Skała'' uderza w posąg. W 1867 roku posąg został zniszczony, gdy uderzył w niego niesiony sztormem okręt Czarna Skała. Na miejscu ostała się jedynie lewa stopa, pod którą wciąż mieszkał Jacob. Jakiś czas po katastrofie Czarnej Skały, pod posąg przybył wysłany przez "mężczyznę w czerni" niewolnik ze statku, Richard Alpert. Mężczyzna wmówił Alpertowi, że wyspa to piekło, a Jacob to diabeł, więc musi go zabić. Richard przybył na plażę, wokół której leżały szczątki posągu. Przygotował nóż otrzymany od "potwora", gdy nagle zaatakował go Jacob. Po krótkiej walce i podtopieniu Alperta, "mężczyzna w bieli" przekonał Richarda, ze nie jest diabłem. Obaj mężczyźni usiedli pod posągiem, gdzie Jacob wyjaśnił, że wyspa jest "korkiem", który powstrzymuje uwolnienie się zła. Wśród ruin monumentu Richard opowiedział się po stronie Jacoba i otrzymując dar długowieczności stał się jego pośrednikiem między Jacobem, a sprowadzanymi przez niego ludźmi. thumb|left|220px|Stopa w 2007 roku. W 2004 roku Sayid Jarrah, Sun-Hwa Kwon oraz jej mąż, Jin, zauważyli ruiny posągu z jachtu, kiedy płynęli na pomoc przyjaciołom. Fakt, że pozostała tylko stopa, która ma cztery palce wywołał ich zdziwienie. W roku 2007 na Wyspie rozbił się lot 316 linii Ajira Airways. Na jego pokładzie znajdowała się trumna z ciałem Johna Locke'a, rozbitka z pierwszej katastrofy lotniczej i przywódcę Innych. Po katastrofie jego postać przybrał wróg Jacoba, podszywając się za Locke'a i manipulując byłym przywódcą Benjaminem Linusem. Razem z Sun, która powróciła na Wyspę, by odnaleźć męża, Locke i Ben wyruszyli do obozu Innych. Tam fałszywy John zmusił tymczasowego dowódcę, Richarda Alperta by zaprowadził jego i wszystkich pozostałych do Jacoba. thumb|right|220px|Richard otwiera wejście do komnaty. Po długiej podróży Inni dotarli do posągu. Alpert kazał wrogowi Jacoba, czekać na plaży na przybycie mieszkańca statui, lecz ten nie słuchając protestów Richarda razem z Benem wkroczył do komnaty. W pomieszczeniu, po kłótni między Jacobem, fałszywym Johnem i Benem, ten ostatni zabił mieszkańca posągu. Jakiś czas wcześniej został namówiony do tego przez wroga Jacoba, który ze względy na pewne zasady nie mógł sam pozbyć się przeciwnika i musiał posłużyć się "luką w prawie".Tuż przed śmiercią mężczyzna wypowiedział słowa "Oni nadchodzą", lecz po chwili jego przeciwnik wepchnął go do paleniska na środku pomieszczenia. W tym samym czasie inni rozbitkowie z lotu 316, Ilana, Bram oraz pilot Frank Lapidus przynieśli na plażę przy posągu skrzynię lotniczą. Kobieta spytała obecnego tam Richarda, co leży w cieniu posągu. Ten po łacinie odpowiedział, że ten, który wszystkich ocali. Po odpowiedzi Ilana kazała towarzyszom otworzyć skrzynię i pokazała Alpertowi ciało prawdziwego Johna, które znalazła w trumnie w samolocie. thumb|left|220px|Czarny dym w posągu. Podczas gdy Richard, Bram i Ilana kłócili się ze sobą pod posągiem, wróg Jacoba wysłał Benjamina by sprowadził do środka Alperta. Gdy Ben opuścił posąg, oszukując zebranych, ze wszystko jest w porządku, ściekły Richard złapał go za ramię i rzucił na ziemię, gdzie Ben zobaczył zwłoki prawdziwego Johna. Ben wrócił do posągu, a za nim przybył Bram i trzech jego uzbrojonych towarzyszy. Mężczyźni chcieli wiedzieć gdzie jest Jacob, lecz człowiek w czerni wyjaśnił, że ten zginął. Poinformował ich, że zostali "wolnymi ludźmi" i mogą odejść. Bram strzelił do "Locke'a", lecz pocisk odbił się od jego ciała. Wróg odskoczył i po chwili pojawił się w komnacie pod postacią czarnego dymu. Zabił towarzyszy Brama, a gdy ten ochronił się popielnym kręgiem, potwór uderzył w sufit, a odpadający gruz odrzucił Brama, który zginął zabity przez "zło". Po chwili potwór znów przybrał postać Johna i przeprosił ukrywającego się w czasie ataku Bena, że musiał go oglądać w takiej postaci. thumb|right|220px|Ilana rozpacza po śmierci Jacoba. Wróg zaczął odciągać na bok ciała zabitych. W międzyczasie wyjaśnił Benowi, co czuł John Locke przed śmiercią, a także, że jego cel to opuszczenie wyspy. Obaj opuścili komnatę wychodząc do ludzi zgromadzonych pod stopą. Wszyscy wycelowali w "Locke'a", lecz Richard nie pozwolił go zabić. Wróg przemówił do Alperta w podobny sposób, co podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, a gdy ten go rozpoznał, powalił go ciosem w gardło i dźwignął nieprzytomnego mężczyznę, mówiąc, ze zawiódł się na wszystkich, po czym odszedł do dżungli. Wkrótce po tym Inni spod posągu wyruszyli do świątyni. Ilana weszła do środka, gdzie płakała nad śmiercią Jacoba. Gdy Ben okłamał ją, że to potwór zabił stróża wyspy, Ilana podeszła do paleniska gdzie spłonął i zebrała biały popiół z jego ciała. Na zewnątrz Frank, Sun, Ben i Ilana postanowili udać się do świątyni, lecz najpierw wyruszyli na cmentarz, by pochować prawdziwego Johna. Jakiś czas później potwór wrócił pod posag, by zabrać ze sobą Bena, lecz go tam nie zastał. Ukryte pomieszczenie thumb|right|200px|Fałszywy John i Ben w komnacie. W podstawie posągu jest ukryte pomieszczenie będące miejscem zamieszkania Jacoba. Do komnaty można dostać się po pchnięciu kamiennych drzwi wgłąb postumentu. Wewnątrz znajduje się biegnący w prawo od wejścia korytarz prowadzący do głównego pomieszczenia. Na jego środku znajduje się okrągłe palenisko, a wokół znajdują się kolumny wzmacniające konstrukcję. Ponadto wewnątrz postumentu znajduje się szczelina w suficie, przez którą można zobaczyć fragment stopy. Płótno thumb|right|200px|Płótno. Kiedy grupa Ilany wraz z Frankiem dotarli do rzekomego domku Jacoba, znaleźli wokół niego popielny krąg, a wewnątrz fragment płótna przedstawiającego posag Tawaret stojący na brzegu. Wtedy grupa zrozumiała, że Jacob od dawna nie mieszkał w chacie, lecz w posągu. Ciekawostki thumb|right|200px|Resztki posągu. * Zostało potwierdzone przez ABC, że posąg przedstawia . * W starożytnych rzeźbach egipskich Tawaret trzyma nie znaki ankh, lecz sa. * Jin to jedyny z rozbitków, który widział Posąg w całości i po zniszczeniu. Inne osoby, które widziały ją w obydwu postaciach to Jacob i jego wróg. * W języku egipskim słowo tawaret oznacza wielka. * Miniaturę posągu, którego użyli specjaliści od efektów specjalnych, stworzył rzeźbiarz Jim Van Houten, który wcześniej pracował między innymi przy modelu rekina. Pytania bez odpowiedzi *Kto zbudował posąg? *Jak to możliwe że po zderzeniu statek był ledwo draśnięty choć jest drewniany a wielki skamieniały posąg został zniszczony na kawałeczki? *Czy zniszczenie posągu w jakiś sposób przyczyniło się do śmierci kobiet, które rodziły na wyspie? **Nie, bo Juliet odebrała poród Ethan'a w 1977 roku. de:Die Statue en:Statue of Taweret es:Estatua de Tueris fr:Statue de Taouret nl:Standbeeld van Taweret pt:Estátua de Taweret ru:Статуя богини Тауэрт Kategoria:Miejsca na Wyspie